noirhavenmuckfandomcom-20200213-history
Raziel Hayden
Name: Raziel Hayden * Nationality: Irish * Age: 22 * Height: 5'10" * Profession: Funambulist * Previous Profession: IRA Bomber Description It’s said that red heads have a fiery temper, if that is true then the dark red hair that Raziel sports gives hint to those meeting him for the first time. The temper is the kind that lies in wait until something snaps the boundary that the often quiet and typically reserved man keeps held firmly in place. The red is not merely one hue, however, but a multitude of low and highlights that stand out and catch the light easily when the hair is allowed to be worn loose, but much of the time it's pulled back in a braid that falls a little past his shoulders, something not typical in modern style, but acceptable among the crowd he is typically around; the circus/side show performers that have invaded the boardwalk. His eyes are a deep sapphire blue set with expressive dark brown brows, as well as thick lashes, that tend to allow his emotions to spill out before he can keep them in check. When his eyes, hair and temper are all taken into account it comes at no great surprise that the man has an Irish brogue to his speech patterns. The paleness of his skin, which when exposed to sunlight over long periods turns ruddy rather than tan, just seals the deal. His appearance is attractive, though there is still a lingering boyishness to the twenty-something year old's face and frame which places him somewhere between cute and handsome, though as he ages the balance is likely to shift towards the later rather than the former. His jaw-line tapers down into a gentle point while his straight nose, which is vaguely upturned, rests over a pair of pale lips that seem all too accustomed to frowning, be it one of distaste or concentration. Given that, when he smiles, as is customary for a showman to do, it comes off as more of a smirk... as if saying ‘bet you didn’t think I’d survive/pull off that’. Raziel's choice of clothing is simple and kept understated when he’s not in the spotlight. His shirt is a simple button up, off-white affair which is worn beneath a dark grey wool vest. The only bright spot of color around him is the tie around his neck in a deep peacock blue that matches his eyes well. More of the dark grey wool covers his lower half, the trousers held in place by a black leather belt, only to break just above a pair of polished, though also worn, black oxford shoes. One of his ears sports a metal cuff that with his hair likely gets him teased for his girlishness, but he also supports a few metal rings as well, all of them plain, which adds a little more to the punches which are inevitably thrown. Finally, he tops it all off with a dark wool flat cap similiar to style newsboys wear. Category:Active PCs